


Hi, Mom

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-14
Updated: 2006-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson’s mother takes a while to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff, now with more happily-ever-after. Many thanks to [](http://daisylily.livejournal.com/profile)[**daisylily**](http://daisylily.livejournal.com/) and Media for the beta.
> 
> This has three related works: Remix/Companion [Hi, Ma](http://community.livejournal.com/remix_redux/60762.html) by Roga; sequel [Hi Dads](<a href=) by Perspi; and sequel to "Hi, Dads" [Hi, Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/works/184554) by Roga and me. Enjoy!

Hello?

Hi, Mom.

Jimmy, sweetheart. Why haven’t you called? It’s been ages.

I know, Mom. Sorry. Work has been crazy.

You work too hard. You should take it easier.

Yes, Mom.

Don’t sigh at me, young man.

I’m actually calling to tell you something. Something good, something good!

Don’t worry me like that, Jimmy.

Yes, ma’am. So what I want to tell you is: I’ve started seeing someone.

That’s wonderful news, sweetheart. Is she pretty? Is she smart? When will we meet her?

Well, that’s the other part of this I need to tell you.

What’s that?

I’m – It’s – I don’t really know how to tell you this. Don’t tell Dad yet, OK?

Oh, my. She’s pregnant, isn’t she?

No, absolutely not. I can guarantee it.

Well, then what?

She, um, is not a she.

I don’t like it when you’re mysterious, Jimmy.

Are you sitting down? Mom, I’m dating a man.

I don’t think I heard you correctly.

I’m dating a man.

OK.

It’s OK with you? That’s a relief.

No, it is not OK with me! That was a, what do you call it? Filler word.

I know it’s probably a shock, Mom.

It’s definitely a shock. Don’t tell your father.

Yes, ma’am.

You know what? We’re not going to talk about this.

Excuse me?

We’re not talking about this.

Just today or forever?

You said work’s been busy. Tell me what’s happening there, sweetheart.

OK, Mom. Here’s an exciting thing: we’ve been getting some promising results with a new treatment protocol…

***

Hello?

Jimmy, sweetheart, it’s your mother.

Hi, Mom.

I’m calling about your cousin Tina’s wedding.

Yes, I’ll be there, and no, I’m not staying over extra. They need me at the hospital Monday.

Aunt Delores said you’re bringing a date.

Yes.

What color is she wearing? I want to make sure my dress doesn’t clash with hers.

First of all, no one would care if your dress clashed, and second, I’m not bringing a woman.

I thought I told you we’re not talking about this.

You brought it up!

Don’t get smart with me, James Wilson.

Yes, ma’am.

You’re really going to embarrass everyone by pushing this in their faces?

We’ll be the souls of discretion, Mom. There will no making out on the dance floor, in fact, not even any dancing. No one will suspect a thing.

You’ll be the death of me, Jimmy.

I love you too, Mom.

***

Tina really makes a lovely bride, doesn’t she?

Hi, Mom. Yes, she looks very pretty.

Her hair was even nicer before the ceremony, although you wouldn’t know, not having been there.

Sorry about being late. House took forever to get ready, for reasons that totally escape me. He did bother to shave, though, so that’s something, at least.

You know, I am very proud of you for making such a mature decision.

What?

Bringing your friend Greg instead of that “person” who we are not talking about.

Um, Mom –

Where is Greg? I wanted to say hello.

Restroom. I hope.

He’s been such a good friend to you. And you to him, of course. I’m glad you have each other for support.

Me too.

I’ve only seen him today from a distance, but he seems happier to me than he used to be. Does he have a new special someone in his life?

You could say that, yes.

It suits him. He’s always been so reserved. Well, not in his speaking of course, you know what I mean. Reserved in his gestures, physically. But today he seems much more open. Friendlier towards you, especially.

Um, I suppose so.

You were always a child who craved physical affection, Jimmy. You couldn’t get enough of my hugs and kisses.

Mom, can we skip the trip down memory lane?

I’m just saying, sweetheart, that if you want more affection from your dear friends, then you should find a way to ask. You seem to have found a way with Greg.

That I did. Hey, Mom, I think Aunt Delores needs your help with something. I’m going to go find House. I’ll see you later.

***

Hello?

Hi, Mom.

Jimmy, sweetheart, how are you?

I’m fine. You know that relationship we’re not talking about? I have some news to tell you.

It’s over? You met a nice woman?

No, Mom. It’s getting even more serious. We’re buying a house together.

(silence)

Mom?

We’re still not talking about it.

Mom, at some point you’re going to have to acknowledge it. This is not a phase; it’s the way my life is. And will be.

Jimmy, why do you have to do this?

Why did Tina marry Mike? Why did you marry Dad? It’s what I feel. It’s what makes me happy. Not fleeting, new romance happy. Deep down to the core of my soul happy. I love him, Mom, and that isn’t going to go away.

What does Greg think of this?

House? I haven’t told him in exactly those words, but he knows what the relationship means to me.

Does he like this “person”? This _man_?

He’s very fond of him. In fact, sometimes he likes him even more than I do.

Are you laughing at me?

No, ma’am.

You’re very stubborn, Jimmy.

I like to think I’m stubborn about the right things, Mom.

***

Hello?

Mom, I have some fantastic news to share.

Jimmy, sweetheart, that’s wonderful.

Is Dad home?

No, not right now. Should we wait until he’s home?

I can’t wait; I’m too excited about this.

Then tell me right now, honey.

I’m going to be a father!

Jimmy?

You’re going to be a grandmother again! It’s a little girl, she’ll be here in about five months, give or take. I still can’t believe it’s happening so fast; I didn’t dare to hope – But, anyway, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. We wanted to wait and make sure everything was going fine –

Who is she?

No name picked out yet, it’s still early –

No. Who is the mother? The woman pregnant with your child? I assume you’ll be marrying her.

No, Mom, I’m adopting. The mother’s not going to be part of the baby’s life.

You’re going to raise a baby all by yourself.

No, Mom, I’m not.

Are you saying it’ll be you and that “person”?

Yes, Mom, me and “that person.” That person I wake up to every morning. That person I own a house with, which you’ve never come to see, by the way. That person with whom I have the best relationship, best commitment I’ve ever had in my life. That person and I are going to raise your granddaughter.

Don’t you think a baby deserves to have a father _and_ a mother?

Mom, I’m a grown man. Have been for quite some time. Don’t you think I’ve thought through what’s best for my child? Two parents who adore her and love each other are what’s best. If you can’t see that, then I don’t know what to tell you.

Don’t take that tone with me, Jimmy. This is all just so sudden, this being so serious.

No, Mom, it’s not. It’s not sudden at all. You’ve just refused to accept it. You didn’t want to talk about it; I was dutiful, I didn’t talk about it. But I’ll be damned if I’m not going to talk about my daughter. She’s not even a pound yet, and I love her so much I can’t see straight sometimes.

Jimmy, sweetheart, that’s how I felt about you. Of course this is good news. A baby is always a blessing.

I have to go, Mom.

I’ll tell your father when he gets home. We’ll call you soon.

Sure, Mom.

***

Hello?

Mrs. Wilson? This is Greg House.

Greg, dear, it’s so nice to hear from you.

So, Wilson called you and told you about the baby today. It didn’t seem to go so well.

It was quite the surprise.

I can see that. Wilson’s pretty upset about your response.

Well, I certainly didn’t intend to upset him. It’s just that things seem to be going so fast.

In some ways, yes. In other ways, you get to a certain age and you think, “I’d better get moving on this if I want anything to happen.”

Of course. And of course I’m happy. Babies are a blessing. It just doesn’t quite seem real yet.

If you want, I can send you a copy of the latest ultrasound. Eyes and mouth and hands and everything. She’s sucking her thumb in one of the pictures. I’ll leave off the picture of the great big blob of nothing that shows she’s a girl.

Why don’t you put that one in too? I’ll tuck them all away for the photo album.

You’ll call Wilson back again? He’ll feel better knowing you’re happy about this.

You’re a great support to him, Greg. I’m glad you’re there for him now.

Of course. Where else would I be? Goodbye, Mrs. Wilson.

Goodbye, Greg, dear.

***

Hello?

Hi, Mom. The baby’s here! She’s seven pounds, three ounces and just perfect. We’ll be taking her home tomorrow.

Just let us pack a bag. We’ll be there as soon as we can.

Mom, why don’t you let us get a little bit settled first? You can come, um, late next week, if that works for you.

But what about the naming ceremony? You’re going to take an _aliyah_ without us being there?

No, of course not, Mom. We can just do it when you get here, OK?

Jimmy, sweetheart…

I’m going to make a few more calls, and then go back and hold her again. I love you, Mom.

Wait! What’s my granddaughter’s name?

We haven’t quite decided yet. There’s been a very healthy debate about that. I’ll let you know when we know. Bye, Mom.

My baby has a baby. How wonderful. Goodbye, Jimmy, sweetheart.

***

I stood on Jimmy’s porch for a few minutes before I rang the bell. It really was a lovely house. Ranch-style, single-story, which seemed a little unusual for its neighborhood, but all in all a nice house in a nice area. My Jimmy certainly has taste.

He answered the door right away, looking tired, poor sweetheart. He had new creases by his eyes, but his smile was just the same.

“Hi, Mom. Glad you’re here.” He gave me a quick kiss and a hug. He felt a little thin. I’d have to cook him some of his favorites while I was here.

“Jimmy, sweetheart, this is a lovely house.”

“Thanks, Mom, come in. Where are your bags? Where’s Dad?”

I stepped over the threshold. The living room was warm, although definitely lacking in a woman’s touch.

“The bags are in the car, as is your father. He said he wanted to go get a present for the baby, but I think he really wanted to get beer for himself.”

Jimmy sighed. “We have beer.”

“I thought you might, but he’s like that. Can’t tell him anything.” I took a seat on the couch. Leather. Perhaps not the best choice with small children, but it looked old. Maybe Jimmy had had it a while.

“Where’s my granddaughter?”

“She’s napping. She’ll probably be up soon.”

“And where is – “ I truthfully didn’t want to say “that person,” but realized abruptly that I actually did not know his name.

Jimmy rescued me, that clever boy. “He’s supposed to be taking a nap, too. Last night was pretty rough.”

Oh, yes, new babies and their sleep. Jimmy had been an angel, of course, but his brothers had quite a bit to answer for.

“Mom, I’m in the middle of something in the kitchen.” He gestured out of the living room, around a corner.

“Well, go right ahead, sweetheart. I’ll just wait right here. A moment to myself would be wonderful.”

“Thanks, Mom. If I hear the baby, I’ll let you know.”

I took a moment to look around and get myself comfortable. Books, a _lot_ of books lined the walls. In a smaller room off to the side, the way Jimmy had gone, was a piano. That was a good sign; I was a firm believer in children learning to love music.

I heard a sound and looked back the other way to see Greg coming down a hall. He was cradling a bundle that had to be my granddaughter in his left arm. His right hand was of course on his cane.

I was out of my seat in a flash. “Greg, dear, let me take her.”

“No, no, please sit. I’m used to this by now, and besides, I’ve had medical journals that were heavier.” He lowered himself and the baby into an armchair.

He put her on his lap, on top of his long legs, and unbundled her from a swaddling blanket.

“She just woke up, so let’s let her have a minute, and then you can play with her.”

I stood next to his chair to get a good look at her. She was so sweet. Not much hair but beautiful blue eyes. I wondered if they’d stay that way or change to a different color. Can’t tell for sure with babies until they’re six months or so.

The baby yawned, and Greg mimicked her move.

“You’re very good with her,” I remarked.

“Wilson does mostly everything. I’m really only in charge of funny faces.” He stuck his tongue out at her and rolled his eyes.

“It’s so good of you to come by and help Jimmy out.”

“Come by?” He looked up at me curiously.

“I’m sure they appreciate your support. Jimmy and, um. Oh, dear. I’m embarrassed to say I don’t even know his name.”

“You don’t?” He was still looking at me. His gaze was piercing; it made me a little uncomfortable.

“It took me a while to accept things, I’m afraid. At first, I thought it simply couldn’t be true. Then I told myself it was a passing fancy, it would go away, and Jimmy would go back to normal. But he does seem happy, content. He really loves this man, and now they have a beautiful baby together. It’s real to me now.”

He looked back down at the baby girl on his lap. “Wilson really never told you the man’s name?”

“No, Greg, dear.” I gazed down at my granddaughter and smiled.

“Wilson!” That startled the baby. She blinked several times and then her eyes widened. Greg held her little hands and rocked her side to side a bit on his legs to reassure her.

“What is it?” Jimmy came racing into the living room. He was wearing an apron and had an oven mitt on each hand. My sweet domestic boy, such a good cook.

Greg’s gaze was fully on Jimmy, but he kept up the gentle rocking for my granddaughter.

“Your mother just told me she doesn’t know the name of the man you’ve been sleeping with for over two years.”

I was shocked. “Greg! Don’t say such things in front of the baby.”

“She’s fine. She doesn’t even understand language at this point. Well, Wilson?”

Poor Jimmy was squirming. That gaze of Greg’s was intense. “She didn’t want to hear about it.”

“Have you told your father?”

“Well, no, but Mom’s usually the one to tell Dad things.”

“Your brother?”

“Not explicitly, but after that one dinner I didn’t really need to _tell_ him.”

Jimmy had taken off the oven mitts. He crossed over to the chair and took the baby from Greg’s lap. He kissed her once and cradled her in his arms.

“Unbelievable,” Greg said, shaking his head. “How did I ever agree to let my daughter be part of such a mixed-up family?”

I was so busy watching my son with his darling baby that I nearly missed it. What was Greg saying? The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Oh my. So that was what – And the time – Oh my.

Greg had stood and was now kissing my cheek. “Just kidding, Mom. I’ve always been fond of the Wilson family.”

I looked over at Jimmy and then up into Greg’s face. “Greg, sweetheart, Jimmy told me you all had a rough night last night. You should go have a nap, conserve your strength so you can be there for your baby when she needs you. Grandma loves her dearly, but Grandma’s not getting up at 2 am.”

A smiled played around Greg’s lips and he nodded. He went over to Jimmy and the baby and brought his hand up to caress the baby’s head. Then he lightly caressed Jimmy’s _tuchis_ , and we were going to have to have a discussion about appropriate behavior in front of my granddaughter.

“Good night, then.” He went down the hall, presumably to his, oh my, _their_ bedroom.

I looked over at Jimmy again. He looked a little bit guilty, but overall, very content. Greg had always had a good effect on him. Challenged him, brought him out of himself a bit.

I went back to the couch and sat down. “Well, I’ve waited long enough,” I told Jimmy. “Give me that baby. I want to see every part of her.”

When Jimmy handed me that precious darling, I knew she was an angel. I pressed her to me and breathed in that sweet new baby smell.

“You’re OK, Mom?” Apparently intense looks were something that could rub off on a person.

“I’m fine, Jimmy, sweetheart, go back to whatever you were doing. My granddaughter and I are going to get to know each other.”

I hoped her eyes would stay blue. Jimmy’s brown eyes were of course adorable, but there was something so gorgeous about blue eyes like Greg’s. She actually looked a bit like Greg around the nose and chin.

Personality-wise, I hoped she’d pick up more of Jimmy’s tact and compassion. But Greg’s spark wouldn’t be a bad thing to get her through life.

“Grandma’s angel,” I whispered to her. “Don’t worry, you’ll have me to call on when you need a break from all the boy stuff in this house.”

She looked at me, and if I hadn’t known better, I would have sworn she smiled.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hi, Anna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/184554) by [Dee_Laundry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry)




End file.
